I love you, and hate you for it
by dogluver714
Summary: All Ginny wanted to do was go with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to help them on whatever "mission" they had been planning for. But Harry would not allow it, and the only reason why she couldn't go Ginny heard was "because I love you".


"Ginny dear, can you go get Ron and tell him that he didn't make the bed properly." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter as she bustled across the living room.

"Sure mom." Ginny said, grinning mischievously, remembering that Harry and Ron were once again in Ron's room discussing some private plans of leaving and that Hermione was in the living room dusting as she was supposed to be cleaning her room again. If she went to tell Ron to go remake the bed that would give her at least five minutes to talk to Harry _alone_. She thought as she walked up the stairs.

"Ron mum says you made the bed wrong and she wants you to make it again." Ginny said knocking on the door hearing a girls groan.

"Do we never have any time to talk?" Hermione said exasperated as Ron opened the door for Ginny.

"my plans are foiled, when did Hermione become so sneaky?" Ginny thought to herself.

"Ron if you had just made the bed right the first time we could've talked longer." Harry said annoyed.

"Talk about what?" Ginny asked, but was ignored.

"Sorry, do I look like the kind of person that makes a lot of beds though?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I'll go help. Harry look at that book I gave you." Hermione said.

"What book is it?" Ginny asked trying to gain attention once more.

"Oh nothing, it's just some defense against the dark arts book." Harry half-way lied.

"Look, I'm not that stupid. I know you three are planning to leave the Burrow sometime soon on some mission from Dumbledore, and I want to help."

"Well you could help by covering." Harry said, completely distracted.

"I'm already doing that, I want to go with you." Ginny said crossing her arms.

These words hit Harry hard. "No way. No, It's too dangerous."

"I can fend for myself, I'm very advanced in my defense against the dark arts. You helped me with that." Ginny said sitting down on the window seat nestling next to Harry.

"I know you are, but," Harry said searching for words, "No, you mean to much to me."

"But Ron and Hermione are going."

"That's not fair."

"It totally is, you care about them so why can they go."

"Dumbledore's orders, I'm not too fond about them going either."

"Will you at least tell me what you are up too?" Ginny said, not quite giving up.

"Dumbledore said I could only tell Hermione and Ron."

"Dumbledore's dead!"

"Yes, because of me! I don't want you to end the same way."

"How did he die because of you."

"Well," Harry started

"Forget about it, I don't want to go through this bogus story all over again," Ginny said standing up from the windowsill, "I get it you love me, and I hate you for it!" She finished storming out of the room.

"Ginny please!" Harry said, but was not successful as he heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled picking up the book that Hermione had told him to read entitled Horcruxes.

Ginny was rummaging through her room, completely destroying the neatness it once held. She was just trying to get all of her things together. She didn't care what Hermione, Ron, or Harry for that matter had to say about it, she was going with them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she was about to go to bed.

"Packing." Ginny said determined.

"For Hogwarts already?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Where's the bag you charmed?" Ginny asked, ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Why?"

"So I can put my things in it." Ginny said determined holding almost her whole closet in her hands.

"But you can't go." Hermione said.

"Oh, there it is." Ginny said ignoring Hermione, she dropped all of her clothes onto her bed and ran over to the corner of the room.

"Ginny why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Ginny said as she forcefully began to shove all of her clothes into the little charmed bag.

"You know you can't go. Harry won't let you, and neither will Ron or I."

"We'll just see about that." Ginny said as she shut the bag that now held her whole closet.

It was Bill and Fleurs' wedding and the weather was abnormally pretty that day. Ginny was sitting at the table with Ron, Hermione, and Harry when she was interrupted by her mom who was just trying to save her daughter from the future heartache.

"Come Ginny dear, we want a picture of all the bridesmaids together." Mr. Weasley said, pushing Ginny towards the gazebo.

"Didn't we just take a picture with all of the bridesmaids?" Ginny retorted.

"No, that one had Fleur in it, we want one with out Fleur in it."

"I hate taking pictures," Ginny retorted, "I'll be right back guys."

"Ok, I'll just go get us some punch." Harry said just as Hermione sat back down after dancing with Krum. Suddenly a shattering noise rang through out the garden, and a series of green flashes of light erupted, following assorted cries of "Attack!"

"It's time." Hermione muttered.

"But what about the others?" Harry asked.

"We have to leave now. The others will be just fine." Ron said backing Hermione up.

"Follow me," Hermione said, "now hold on tight."

After experiencing that uncomfortable sensation that always ensues after apparating Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed in the streets of London.

"Just one more photo, Ginny dear please smile." Mrs. Weasley said holding up a rather large camera.

"I am smiling." Ginny mumbled moodily.

"Ok everybody. 1-2-3" Just as Mrs. Weasley said 4 a sound of shattering glass erupted from the refreshment table, followed by a series of green flashes of light, and assorted cries of people calling out "Attack!" .

"Ginny follow Percy back to the Burrow, and all of you are not to leave the Burrow until we tell you it is all clear.

"But mom, what about Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Ginny wailed.

"We will take care of them. Now go." Mrs. Weasley shooed her children away.

"But we can help!" Ginny retorted.

"No, I'm not going to risk it. Now go before I take away all of the new robes I got you this summer."

"It's not like I care about the robes." Ginny said just as a green spark barely missed her shoulder.

"Go!" Mrs. Weasley practically yelled.

Finally Ginny gave in and followed her brothers back to the portkey.

After hiding in the corner of the kitchen for practically three hours waiting for some news Ginny decided to get up from her hiding place, ripping her dress as she did so. Just as she made her way to the kitchen door she saw weary people heading towards the house.

"Well zat' vas an ending to my vedding." Fleur practically sang.

"Ginny seemed to be awfully flirty with that cousin of yours." Aunt Muriel said to Mrs. Weasley, causing Ginny to blush. However, Mrs. Weasley did not respond to Aunt Muriel's comment.

"Yes well here we are." Mrs. Weasley said nearing the door step as Ginny ran back into the kitchen to the corner she was supposed to be hiding in.

"We got rid of them. There were only about three death eaters, so it wasn't that big of a deal. They must have found out Harry was going to be there. I'm just glad we had Harry take that polyjuice potion." Mr. Weasley announced once inside the house. Ginny was the first one out of her hiding spot.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"They left." Mr. Weasley stated simply, as Mrs. Weasley emitted a short sob.

"Well where did they go?" Ginny asked again.

"We're not quite sure. But I think that is a good thing for both of our sakes." Bill answered for his father.

"It's a good thing to have no clue where they are or even if they're alive." Ginny retorted.

"Oh I'm sure we'd hear about it if he died don't you think." Bill said sarcastically.

"Did you kill them all?" Fred and George asked fascinated sliding down the banister.

"No, they left after they didn't find Harry." Mr. Weasley explained to his sons.

After hearing all that Ginny could force herself to listen Ginny ran up to her room, about to loose her composure.

"Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said following Ginny up the stairs.

"Just let her be alone for a minute." Mr. Weasley said.

"I was supposed to go with them." Ginny sobbed slamming her door on her way into her room. Ginny picked up a picture of her and Harry that sat on her bedside table and gave it a quick look before ripping it to shreds.

With every rip came the words "I… Hate… Harry… Potter…"

"Well that's funny. I would never snog someone I hated. But then again that's just me." Fred said after he apparated to Ginny's side.

"What about that Elizabeth girl?" George said after apparating to the other side of Ginny.

"That's different, I was switching her wand with a prank one. I needed to distract her." Fred replied.

"Oh yeah, that was priceless." George reasoned.

"Ok fine, I don't _hate _Harry," Ginny started trying to explain how she felt, "I just hate him for loving me."

"Oh well that makes sense." Fred sarcastically responded.

"Yeah I always hate people who save my life and love me." George elaborated on his brothers' sentence.

"But if he didn't love me I would've been able to go with him, Hermione, and Ron to do whatever they were doing.

"Oh so you'd rather have a rather insane crush on him your whole life and never have the feelings returned just so you can go on some insane mission where you could potentially die." Fred said as if he was having a sudden epiphany.

"Yeah, no, I don't know!" Ginny cried throwing the maroon pillow she had been hugging at the door, but before the pillow hit the ground Fred levitated it sending it flying at Ginny's head.

"Ow," Ginny rubbed her head where the pillow had just hit her in the head, "Fine, no I'd rather have him love me back, but I still don't see why I couldn't go."

"Well if you went who would be able to make Snape's life torture down at Hogwarts?" George laughed.

"Yeah I mean someone has to make Snape feel welcome." Fred sarcastically added.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do with out you two." Ginny said hugging her brothers tightly.


End file.
